Low temperature cure coating compositions based on crosslinkable, solvent borne, solution polymers containing activated ester groups, as illustrated by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,329, filed Feb. 5, 1982, now abandoned and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 377,504, filed May 12, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,280 are known to us. In a coating composition of this type, the coating composition must be supplied as a two component system, and coatings must be prepared within minutes of mixing the polymer with the crosslinking agent. It is known, as exemplified by Chem. Abstracts 93: 205,753q (1980), that a system with good storage stability is formed by the admixture of a ketimine with an epoxy polymer, but epoxy systems suffer from poor exterior durability.
Hence, there is a need for a low temperature cure, one component, solvent borne coating composition containing activated ester groups. Such a coating composition would be shelf-stable. Therefore, the provision of such a coating composition would constitute a significant advance in the art.